Mains
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Il voulait attraper sa main avant qu'elle ne chute à tout jamais. One Shot, Death Fic.


**Titre de la fanfic :** Mains

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Death fic, romance.

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Notes :** Je promets, qu'un jour j'arrêterais d'écouter des musiques tristes. C'est promis. Mais n'empêche que Kurt y chante trop bien I want to hold your hand (donc, pour ambiance musicale, prenez I want to hold your hand de Glee) .

Ils se battaient encore. A croire que leur voyage n'était destiné qu'à ça. Même à la fin ils se battraient. Dès le début ils se battaient. Gokû éclatait les yokais avec Nyoibo. Sanzô avec son flingue, Hakkai avec son sourire…Non son énergie et Gojyô avec son shakugan. Tout le monde mourrait, tout était comme d'habitude. Seul le décor changeait un peu. Oui, il n'y avait que ça qui était différent. Pour l'instant.

- URYAH !

Beuglait une nouvelle fois le singe qui ne faisait attention à rien d'autres qu'aux yokais. Sanzô se taisait, se contentant de se dire que Gokû n'avait pas de cerveau et devait changer de cri de guerre. Bref tout allait bien. Il ne restait que quelques yokais qui allaient bientôt mourir, en même pas un coup. Tout allait bien se finir.

Alors pourquoi il fallait que ça n'aille pas en vérité ? Pourquoi le destin a décidé de jouer aux cartes avec le hasard ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Personne ne pourra jamais dire pourquoi il y avait cette chose par terre. Pourquoi ce décor si peu important était en vérité l'élément clé dont il fallait se méfier, encore plus que ces crétins de yokais.

Rien ni personne ne pourra y répondre. Alors laissons cette partie de poker en plan, et regardons ce caillou, qui traine là. Ce caillou plus gros que les autres, mais tout de même petit. Ce caillou qui était placé là au mauvais endroit au mauvais endroit. Que l'on pouvait nommer fatalité.

Et cette pierre, Gokû se le prit dans les pieds alors qu'il allait abattre le dernier yokai. Alors que les quatre allaient pouvoir repartir. Il ne pu jamais. Son pied glissa, il tomba. Seulement, il était trop proche du vide, de ce vide si profond. Si rempli…de noir et de ténèbres. La terre avait engendré Gokû. La terre reprenait Gokû. Ce n'était qu'une chose logique parmi tant d'autres. Logique peut-être, mais certainement injuste, comme beaucoup de choses en ce monde.

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu se rattraper, peut-être qu'il aurait pu parvenir à attraper un bout de cette falaise. Mais il ne pu pas et il tomba. Sanzô voyant le singe perdre l'équilibre se mit à courir, ignorant totalement le yokai qui allait pour le frapper. Mais ses jambes n'étaient que celles d'un humain et même s'il était plus fort que certains de son espèce, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Pourtant, il tendit sa main. Il se pencha très fort pour attraper la main de ce Gokû qui tombait. Peut-être qu'il avait peur. Ou pas. Il n'avait jamais peur. Il n'avait rien à protéger, après tout. En ce moment même, son corps bougeait tout seul voyons. Il tendit sa main, le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Elle ne tremblait pas, mais c'était tout comme.

Lui qui était si sûr de lui, qui avait tellement confiance en lui, qui avait tant de force, oui, ce Sanzô qui ne croyait qu'en lui-même, se disait qu'il allait réussir à récupérer Gokû. Et puis c'était trop stupide comme fin, alors il y allait forcément y avoir quelque chose, genre le singe qui utilise Nyoibo. Mais Nyoibo est déjà en bas, dans le vide, parce que le singe l'a lâché sans faire exprès.

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est impossible. Sa main allait l'atteindre. Oui. Il en était sûr. Il avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti, pourtant tout alla si vite.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. La peau de Gokû était douce et chaude, celle de Sanzo froide et chaude à la fois. Le singe semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ça devait être le cas pour Gojyô et Hakkai et même pour Hakuryu, vu qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Peut-être parce que c'était trop improbable.

Leurs doigts se quittèrent. Le blond poussa sa main un peu plus, il allait l'avoir, allez, encore un petit peu plus, il allait serrer cette main qui avait si souvent des baguettes contre elle. Qui appartenait à ce singe qui ne savait que parler de nourriture. Il pouvait l'avoir. Alors pourquoi ses doigts n'effleurèrent plus ceux du brun ?

Il voulait prendre sa main. Il voulait le tirer aussi fort qu'il pouvait, Sanzô voulait traiter Gokû de con de singe, lui foutre trois cents coup de baffeurs, achever tous les yokais, repartir à l'ouest. Il voulait attraper sa main, cette partie du corps qui contient cinq doigts. Il la voulait. Tout son corps entier était rempli d'une adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur toujours plus fort.

Il avait voulu prendre sa main. Mais celle-ci avait chuté dans le vide, comme le corps tout entier du singe. Donc, il n'arriva pas à rattraper Gokû. Il l'avait perdu. Dans le vide comme ça, à cause d'un caillou. A cause du hasard qui ne sait tomber que sur des brelan, et face à un destin qui sort des full, c'est un peu dur de gagner.

Gokû était tombé. Sanzô regarda ses mains. Ses frêles mains d'humain. Et il eut très envie de prendre la main du singe. De la serrer si fort que leur deux corps se serreraient tout entier.

Seulement, il ne pourrait plus jamais.

Il ne pouvait plus prendre sa main.

Jamais.

Fin

Note : Je jure que j'ai eut envie d'écrire que Gokû arrivait à attraper Nyoibo et réussir à se sauver. Mais non… Alors si jamais la fin vous parait horrible et que je sais pas, par le plus grand des hasards elle vous marque et vous hante, imaginez qu'à la fin, ça se termine par Gokû qui parvient à se sauver, que ce soit en utilisant Nyoibo ou que Hakuryu parvient à le porter. Ok ?


End file.
